


naps

by EJwrites



Series: Tumblr Is A Hellish Landscape Not Fit For Fic Writers [11]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: Fluff prompts: “You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this…”cosima loves naps.  delphine has insomnia.  shay knows a trick.





	naps

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me!!](%E2%80%9Cwww.coshayphinelove.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-me%22)

When Cosima had first heard the words “I can’t nap” come out of Delphine’s mouth she reacted as if she had said she didn’t breathe.

“What do you mean you can’t nap?  Like, you have things to do?”

“No, Cosima.  I don’t sleep well at night to begin with, why would I be able to when it’s light out?”

And then she’d tried to get Delphine to nap with her.  They’d curl up together and twenty minutes later Delphine would pry Cosima’s sleep-dead arm off of her and go find Shay.

“Again?” she asked this particular day.

Delphine sniffed and nodded.  “I don’t think she understands what insomnia is.”

Shay laughed.  “Or maybe she doesn’t know how to make you sleepy.”

Delphine raised her eyebrow in a challenge.  “Oh, really?”

“I bet you a hundred kisses that I can make you fall asleep right now.”

“How does that work?  Who kisses who if I lose?” Delphine narrowed her eyes.

“Shhh.  That’s not important.  Just lay down and let me work.”

Delphine laid down on the couch on her side.  “You know Cosima said the exact same thing when I was unsure about using that-”

“Too much information, babe.”  Shay settled on her knees next to the couch. She ran her fingers through Delphine’s curls just the way she knew that she liked it.

Delphine groaned her appreciation and closed her eyes.  “That won’t work.”

“Just wait,” Shay pressed a kiss to her forehead and moved her hand to the small of Delphine’s back.  She drew swooping patterns with her finger tips and traced her spine with her palm.  Delphine jolted herself awake twice, but Shay kept going.  

Thirty minutes later, Delphine was napping.

Shay smiled to herself and went back to her book.

When Cosima came stumbling out of the bedroom and saw Delphine asleep she punched the air. 

“How did you do it?” she whispered to Shay.

Shay shrugged and leaned up to meet Cosima’s kiss, “I’m just that good.”

Cosima giggled and went over to her sleeping girlfriend.  She knelt next to her head and pushed a few locks of her hair behind her shoulder.

“It’s been almost an hour and a half.  You can probably wake her soon so she doesn’t get all groggy,” Shay provided offhandedly.  

Cosima nodded and made her motions through Delphine’s hair a little more noticeable.  She wanted to gently wake her when her sleep cycle was over, not rudely awaken her and throw the rest of her day off.

“Mmph,” Delphine grumbled and grabbed Cosima’s hand.  She interlaced their fingers and her face muscles relaxed again.  

Cosima pressed a few soft kisses over Delphine’s nose.  “No,” Delphine grunted and turned her face away.

“You are so cute when you’re half asleep.”  Cosima left a trail of kisses from her temple to the crook of her neck.

“I was all asleep,” Delphine slurred and crinkled her nose.

Cosima reached down Delphine’s side and wiggled her fingers under her rib cage.

Delphine squealed, not having expected it.  In her squirming she pushed Cosima back and she flopped dramatically to the floor.

“Aw, that’s mean,” Shay said from her safe spot in the armchair across the room.

Delphine and Cosima looked at each other.  They both knew what they were going to do.  Together they went to Shay, Delphine wrapped her arms around her chest and Cosima dug her fingers into Shay’s most ticklish spots.

Afterwards, tangled up with her girls, Delphine decided that she could get used to naps.


End file.
